Mi Will
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho es un Multimillonario que lo tiene todo, menos amor. Cuando Inuyasha tenia 16 años murio su abuelito Shippo quedando él al cuidado de Myoga. En ese entonces Inuyasha no confiaba mucho en las mujeres, hasta que aparecio Kikyo. Una mujer que le habia prometido su amor, pero todo fue un engaño e Inuyasha se prometio nunca volver confiar en una mujer... Hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Prologo

3 de Agosto, 2005.

Tokio, Japón, en la gran mansión Taisho, Miroku y los empleados de la mansión decoraban todo para que quedara mejor para la celebración de hoy, desde la sala principal hasta los grandes jardines había hermosas decoraciones, los cocineros preparaban un pequeño banquete para celebrar los 20 años del joven Inuyasha, querían sorprender al joven, aunque siempre hacían lo mismo cada año e Inuyasha ya no se sorprendía como antes, los invitados ya habían llegado, solo faltaba el cumplañero, hasta que cierto ojidorado apareció por la gran puerta blanca del salón.

—¡Felicidades! —dijeron todos mostrando falsas sonrisas en sus rostros, excluyendo obviamente a sus empleados y a Miroku, Inuyasha bufo por lo bajo pero a cualquiera que se le acercaba trataba de sonreír tan falsamente como ellos.

—Joven Taisho le deseo lo mejor, si quiere un poco de diversión para la media noche solo llámame —dijo una rubia de pechos operados, nariz operada, lente de contactos, colágeno y chillona voz, en pocas palabras... una plástica.

—Claro... un poco de diversión no vendría mal —dijo con sensual voz, mientras tomaba un papelito en el que estaba el numero de la mujer, esta sonrió y se marcho de allí — _Si claro...cuando quiera volverme pobre te llamare —_pensó con sarcasmo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha molesto camino entre las personas que habían ido a verlo, hasta que encontró su objetivo con una morena, Miroku y la morena se besaban con salvajismo, pero el ojiazul sintió que los bellos de su nuca se erizaban y un escalofrío lo recorrió totalmente.

Este se separo de la mujer y giro su cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con un furioso pelipateado que lo esperaba en las escaleras principales.

Miroku tembló del miedo pero decidió seguir a su amigo, se disculpo con la mujer y se encamino a lo que seria (seguramente) su muerte, una vez llegado Inuyasha lo descuartiza con la mirada y termina por subir las escaleras dirigiéndose a su gran habitación seguido por Miroku... una vez dentro de la habitación del ojidorado un sonoro golpe se deja escuchar en todo Japón.

—¡Idiota!, ¿Porque siguen con esta estúpida idea de hacerme fiestas de cumpleaños?...¡Entiende Miroku! —le grito Inuyasha a su amigo, él ya estaba harto de que todos lo mirasen con envidia, con avaricia y se acercasen a él por su dinero.

—Lo se Inuyasha, pero sabes que es común... tus patrocinadores lo hacen, yo en eso ya no pudo discutir —decia Miroku mientras se ponía hielo en su gran chichón — Además una bella mujercita te esta esperando...—le dijo mientras sonreía.

—No quiero saber nada con las mujeres Miroku —dijo fastidiado Inuyasha mientras se recostaba en su gigantesca (y exajerada) cama ¿Porque Miroku siempre quería conceguirle una mujer? él esta bien solo.

—Vamos la traeré aquí... vas a ver que te gustara —dijo Miroku mientras salia y no le daba oportunidad a Inuyasha de quejarse.

El joven Taisho da un sonoro gruñido de fastidio, vuelve a acostarse pansa arriba en su cama esperando a que la mujer de Miroku aparesca y poder echarla a patadas... la verdad hoy quería estar solo, no deseaba ver a nadie, Inuyasha suspira y mira su mesita de luz... allí estaba la foto del abuelito Shippo y él en un día de campo, ¡Como extrañaba a su abuelo!, antes de que Inuyasha se sumergiera en esos tristes recuerdos la puerta se abre.

Inuyasha sabe que es la mujer de Miroku, así que se sienta con cara de pocos amigos para echarla, llevándose que la "mujercita" de la que hablaba Miroku era su sobrinita...

—¡Miyu! —dijo Inuyasha mientras cargaba a su sobrina de 3 años de edad — ¿Como estas preciosa? —pregunto Inu a la hija de Sesshomaru.

—Estoy bien tío Inu-chan, papá no pudo venir pero yo vine con mi mamá —dijo dulcemente Miyu, Inuyasha acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de la pequeña y ella le sonrió, ella no parecía hija del frío Sesshomaru... la niña era igual a su madre (aunque portaba con los ojos dorados de los Taisho).

—Feliz cumpleaños Inuyasha —dijo una mujer mientras entraba a la habitación, Inuyasha voltea viendo a Rin.

—Gracias Rin —dice él, aun no podía creer que alguien como Rin (tierna y amable) se fijara en alguien tan frío como Sesshomaru, pero como todos dice...Los opuestos se atraen —¡Rin!, necesito que me hagas un favor —le dice Inuyasha a su cuñada.

—¿Si? dime...—le dice Rin mientras tomaba a su pequeña Miyu.

—Voy a escaparme por unos minutos... ¿podrias cubrirme? —le dice Inuyasha poniendo sus tiernos ojos dorados en los cafés de Rin.

—_¡Diablos!, es igual a Sesshomaru cuando me quiere pedir algo, ellos saben que no puedo resistirme a su mirada —_ ¡De acuerdo!, pero no tardes ¿si? —le dice ella mostrando preocupado su lado maternal.

Cuando Rin quizo darse cuenta Inuyasha ya no estaba y ella y la pequeña Miyu estaban solas en la gran habitación, da un suspiro y ella y la niña se van de allí para ir con los demás invitados.

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras en un parque de Tokio, el joven Taisho caminaba entre los puestos de la plaza principal mirando las bellas artesanías, después de ver tantas una le llama la atención, se queda viendo fijamente un rosario de bonitas perlas moráceas que tenían un toque azulado, y algunos adornos más que asemejaban a colmillos de color blanco amarillento, sin darse cuenta toca un bellizimo jarrón y este cae al suelo rompiéndose.

—¡Oye idiota! —se escucha la voz de una mujer, Inuyasha voltea a ver a la azabache que le gritaba —¡Mira lo que hiciste!, ahora deberás pagarlo —le ordena la joven de ojos chocolates molesta.

—¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?... Soy Inuyasha Taisho —dijo con superioridad el peliplata, ya quería ver como esa mujer se disculpaba con él, pero lo que Inuyasha queria nunca llego.

—Por mi puedes llamarte Panaberto Pecopon... pero ese jarrón me costo mucho hacerlo así que pagalo —le dijo más enojada y con orden, cosa que hizo que Inuyasha se sorprendiera, nunca nadie se había enfrentado a él, enojado saco su billetera y le dio 100 dolares a la joven, esta miro triste el billete y lo rechazo —Ahh, no importa... solo mira no tirar nada —le dijo amablemente y se retiro a atender a otro cliente.

Inuyasha se quedo de cero, esa chica era rara, osea ¡¿No lo conocía?!, ¿o es que actuaba?, la verdad no lo sabia pero cuando decidió salir del lugar un hombre acompañado de una mujer se acercaron a el.

—Joven Taisho feliz cumpleaños... —le dijo el hombre con falsa amabilidad, el lo reconoció bien, era Onigumo Himura.

—Si joven Inuyasha... ojala la pase genial en su día —dijo con sensualidad la mujer mientras ponía su mano en su pecho, Inuyasha solo les agradeció y volvió al parque en el que jugaba cuando era niño y el abuelito Shippo lo traía.

Se quedo toda la tarde hasta que decidió que era hora de volver, pero antes de subirse a su auto la voz de la mujer del medio día lo sorprendió, ella venia corriendo con algo en sus manos, una vez cerca ella se lo da, Inuyasha al ver lo que le ofrecía se sorprendió, era el rosario.

—Te vi viéndolo así que toma, escuche a esos ancianos decir que era tu cumpleaños ¡Pero lo escuche sin querer, yo no estaba de chusma! —le dijo sonrojada mientras le ponía el collar a Inuyasha en su cuello y le retiraba delicadamente su larga cebellera — Feliz cumpleaños Panaberto Pecopon —le dijo, después de eso ella se retiro dejando sorprendió al ojidorado.

Inuyasha se subió a su auto y conducio hacia su mansión... tal vez su cumpleaños no resulto ser tan malo.

—


	2. Chapter 2:

Sola, vacía, fría y sin vida.

Así calificaba Inuyasha a su gran mansión, de niño le gustaba su "casa", ya que el lo veía como un gran castillo, donde él era el valiente caballero que junto a su corsel (como llamaba a su perro en ese entonces) rescataban a Rin pues ella era la dulce damisela en peligro, Inuyasha ante sus recuerdos ríe con nostalgia.

_Recuerdo_

—¡Oh mi dulce guerrero gracias por rescatarme!_—_ decía una Rin de unos 15 años de edad — Y por eso te mereces un premio —le dijo dulcemente mientras le besaba la mejilla a un pequeño Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, de unos 5 años de edad, enrojeció ante la muestra de cariño, luego de eso "monto" en su corsel hacia su abuelito Shippo, este lo miro con cariño y acaricio la larga cabellera plateada de su "nieto".

—Otra vez lo hiciste mi pequeño Inuyasha... coff coff —tosio Shippo, preocupando tanto al pequeño Inuyasha como a Rin.

—¡Abuelito! ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto preocupado Inuyasha, Shippo le sonrió débilmente y le dio una palmadita sobre su cabeza.

—¡Oh! pequeño te preocupas mucho, tu ve a jugar... como vez el invierno empieza y me estoy resfriando... nada más —le dijo en anciano, Inuyasha convencido con lo que le había dicho su abuelito se fue de allí para jugar con Kiba (el perro).

_Fin del recuerdo_

Inuyasha entristeció ante el recuerdo, su abuelito le había dicho eso para no preocuparlo, pero la realidad era que su abuelito había enfermado, esa enfermedad le había costado caro al abuelito Shippo, volvió a mirar la foto que estaba en su mesita de luz, como extraño mucho a su abuelito, pero el abuelito era muy viejo y aunque el sabia que tarde o temprano el abuelito moriría nunca pensó que lo hubiese echo tan pronto, y con esos recuerdos Inuyasha se quedo dormido.

_El deseo de unir nos alentará  
da porque vivir yo lo sé, yo lo sé  
sin una ilusión no hay anhelos ya._

Inuyasha abrió perezosamente los ojos, escucho la melodiosa canción de fondo, sabia que a Myoga le gustaba escuchar la radio local, pero nunca había escuchado esa voz en la radio, seguro era una chica nueva, ya que su voz era tan hermosa... nunca podría dejarla pasar por alto.

_Y tu corazón pronto así se marchitará  
ven junto a mi y podrás sentir  
mi deseo de crecer  
algo quiero ser  
mucho hay que reunir._

Inuyasha se vistió y salio por el largo pasillo escuchando esa hermosa canción, nunca la había oído... así que supuso que era una canción echa por la mujer que la cantaba, una pequeña melodía se escucho y la voz de la joven se volvió a escuchar dejando encantado a Inuyasha que ya podía imaginar a la dueña de tan hermosa voz.

_El ser joven te da la inquietud  
y mi pulso es como una luz  
cada instante valioso será  
nuestra meta aun muy lejos está._

Inuyasha escucho las ultimas estrofas fascinado, pero cuando el locutor mando a otro cantante se deprimió, el que estaba cantando ahora ni le llegaba a los talones a la cantante de recién, llego al vestíbulo viendo como Shyoga (la mujer de Myoga) ordenaba algunos cuadros que seguramente había comprado ella, Shyoga noto la entrada del joven Inuyasha y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Amo Inuyasha que tenga buen día ¿quiere que le diga a Kaede que le prepare algo en especial para desayunar? —le pregunto Shyoga a Inuyasha mientras terminaba de acomodar los cuadros.

—No, solo un café con jugo de naranjas y con tostadas de jamón y queso... hoy no me eh levantado con mucho apetito —le dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a Shyoga ya que el ojidorado siempre despertaba con un hambre que daba miedo.

—Claro amo Inuyasha, le avisare a Kaede y en unos minutos su desayuno estará listo — le dijo Shyoga mientras se retiraba del vestíbulo dejando a un pensante Inuyasha.

El joven Taisho no dejaba de pensar en la muchacha que le había regalado amistosamente el rosario, sonrió ante una idea que cruzo su mente, hoy iría a verla fingiendo encontrarla por "coincidencia", debía agradecerle el amable gesto... desde que era niño nadie le había regalado algo por amabilidad, después de su ingenioso plan el joven Inuyasha se fue a desayunar.

OoOoOoOoO

Caminaba feliz por la plaza buscando a su chica, pero aunque la busco por todo el lugar no la encontró, en su puesto había una mujer de largo cabello castaño y un pequeño niño, curioso por toda la situación se acerco al puesto siendo resivido amablemente por la mujer.

—Hola, ¿en que puedo servirlo amigo? —le dijo sonriente la castaña, Inuyasha sonrojado por no saber como responder atina a decir lo primero que se le vino.

—Claro..._Muy inteligente de tu parte Inuyasha... _Oye, ayer vine aquí y una mujer distinta estaba aquí y me regalo ese rosario así que quise agradecercelo ¿sabe donde puedo encontrarla? —le pregunto avergonzado, ya que era muy tonto preguntar por alguien que ni siquiera conoces su nombre.

—¡Oh! claro, Aome hoy se quedo estudiando para unos examenes que tiene en la universidad... vendrá por la tarde noche, hay seguro que la encuentras —le dijo amablemente la chica, Inuyasha asintió y agradeció por la información marchándose de allí.

—_Así que la princesa solo sale de noche cuando la luna esta presente mmm... tal vez la invite a cenar —_pensó Inuyasha con aire de distraido, cosa que su distracción fue resivida con un pelotaso por parte de su querido amigo — ¡Mierda me dolió Miroku! —grito Inuyasha sobandose la cabeza.

—Lo siento amigo, pero tu tienes la culpa de andar en el aire y dime... ¿En que pensabas Inuyasha? —le pregunto Miroku mientras tomaba la pelota y se acercaba solo un poco a Inuyasha por temor a que el ojidorado pudiera golpearlo.

—Yo no pensaba en nada idiota... debo irme, te veré más tarde o mejor ¡Nunca! —le dijo Inuyasha con burla mientras se montaba en su BMW negro descapotable y se dirigía a su mansión para tener todo presentable para la noche.


	3. Chapter 3: Charla amena

Espero toda la noche a su flor de luna, pero ella nunca aparecio, eso desiluciona mucho al joven Taisho que habia esperado ansioso la noche solo para verla a ella... confundido y triste por no verla se sube a su lujoso auto deportivo y se dirige a su mansion por una buena comida, desde la tarde no habia comido nada y ahora estaba hambriento, una vez que llego dejo que Tottosai estacionara el auto junto con los demas mientras él que el entraba por la puerta de empleados que era el acceso más rapido a la cocina, cuando entro le pido a Kaede algo para comer, luego se fue a la sala a ver la TV.

No fue como a él le hubiese gustado que sea esta noche, no habia podido ver a la joven que le habia regalado el rosario que aun llevaba puesto, por alguna razon no habia querido quitarselo y por nada iba a quitarselo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ruidos que se escuchaban fuera de la mansion, era el sonido de un auto... luego de eso los pasos y los murmullos se hicieron presentes y la Gran puerta se abrio dejando ver a Miroku y a dos preciosas jovenes identicas.

—No tuviste suerte con tu flor de luna ¿verdad amigo? —le pregunro Miroku entrando por el porton principal, él estaba acompañado por dos rubias.

—No me molestes Miroku y... ¿Se puede saber que haces aqui con _esas_? —le dijo despectivamente Inuyasha, las dos rubias se enfurecieron por el comentario pero lo dejaron pasar, una de ellas se acerco sensualemte a Inuyasha y se sentaba en su regazo.

—¿Que pasa amor?... ¿Necesitas que alguien te consuele?, me imagino que es un mal de amores ¿no? —le decia la mujer llamada Minako, su hermana lo veia todo con asco, aveces se avergonzaba de como era su hermana.

—Mira perra de cuarta o sales de mi casa o yo mismo te meto un palo por...—Inuyasha callo al resivir una bofetada de la rubia, Miroku rio por lo bajo y siguio a la furiosa rubia que salia de la sala.

—Jajaja, muy buena... ya era hora de que alguien le pusiera un freno a mi lujuriosa hermana —le dijo la joven mientras tomaba asiento en el sillon junto con Inuyasha.

—¿Disculpa, que demonios haces? —le dijo en seco Inuyasha intimidando solo un poco a la rubia, ¿Quien le dio permiso para sentarse como en su casa?.

—Primero me llamo Miyu Izale... más respeto maleducado — dijo enojada la joven mientras golpeaba en el brazo a Inuyasha — Y segundo, estoy aqui porque la idiota de mi hermana me obligo a venir aqui solo para acostarse con ese idiota de Rimoku — dijo enojada y a la vez triste.

—Se llama Miroku, no Rimoku y... ¿Tanto te molesta que tu hermana pase de cama en cama? —le dijo burlon, esta niña le caia bien.

—Por mi que mi hermana se acueste hasta con el Papa... lo que me molesta es que en TODO me incluye a mi y despues... —le hermosa rubia agacho la mirada sintiendo sus ojos arder — ¡Nadie me toma enserio!... por su culpa ningun hombre me toma de verdad y eso me enfurese ademas...—la joven callo repentinamente al ver a una anciana entrar con una vandeja de comida.

La anciana se extraño de ver a Miyu aqui, ¿Acaso ella y el joven amo se conocian?... no dijo nada al respecto, solo dejo la charola y se marcho de alli en seguida dejando a los jovenes solos.

Inuyasha escuchaba sorprendido la historia de Miyu, su hermana al parecer (segun lo que le conto Miyu) era una verdadera zorra que no solo le quitaba los novios a sus amigas sino que habia echo sufrir mucho a la joven ojirosado, ella le conto sobre un hombre del que habia estado profundamente enamorada, pero Minako habia desecho todos sus sueños por culpa de los celos que sentia hacia su hermana gemela.

— Yo en verdad amaba a Kurama, pero ese maldito día... —Miyu empezo a llorar e Inuyasha le palmeo el hombro para calmarla, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar y ademas Miyu no era mala... estaba loca de remate pero no era mala persona — Pero dejemos de hablar de mi —dijo la muchacha cuando se calmo — ¿Que hay de vos?, me imagino que la vida de un millonario es muy diferente a la mia ¿O me equivoco? —pregunto curiosa, como si de una pequeña niña de 5 años se tratara y no una de 22.

—La no, lo unico en que nos diferenciamos es que vos sos mecanica de autos y yo los condusco —dijo Inuyasha, dio un suspiro otra vez al recordar su noche arruinada, los rayos de luna cubrieron con un hermoso manto el resinto.

—¿Que te pasa? ¡Llevas todo este rato suspirando!... —ella se acerco un poco a Inuyasha — Dime que te tiene asi —le obligo a decirselo.

— Es una mujer que deseo ver pero... solo se que sale durante la noche a vender artesanias... y hoy tenia pensado hablar otra vez con ella pero ni siquiera aparecio —dijo con pesar, hoy no habia sido su día... o mejor dicho, noche.

A la joven mujer le brillaron los ojos de alegria, a ella le encantaba emparejar a las personas y que ocacion más especial ya que no le encontraria a su media naranja a cualquiera sino que ¡Al grandioso madate Inuyasha Taisho!, este era una oportunidad de oro y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Contenta se paro en su lugar estirando las manos hacia el cielo mientras una graciosa y retorsida sonrisa adornaba su infantil rostro.

—Yo la grandiosa Miyu Izale te ayudare a encontrar a el amor de tu vida JAJAJAJA — y con esa sonrisa "siniestra" abandono la sala para salir de la mansion Taisho.

El pobre joven se habia quedado de cero, no habia entendido ni pisca lo que la joven chica le habia dicho, pero ya era constumbre de él tener lunaticos cerca, dio un suspiro (otra vez) y comio apresurado la comida de Kaede que ya se habia enfriado, una vez terminado se dirigue a su habitacion esperando al nuevo día, esta vez con la esperanza de ver a su dama de la noche.


End file.
